


Things Go Wondefully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

by mariuspunmercy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A CLASS, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Written for a Class, my THEATRE CLASS to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Adora is the great She Ray, sidekick to His Man. One day, the villain Force Captain finally blows her final strike.*names changed since this was for a class





	Things Go Wondefully Right (Or Horribly Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> God forbid my theatre teacher read thi- o wait

**The sidekick, Adora, is walking around the roof of a building. She sees a newspaper clipping flying around. She picks it up and sees what it is.**

 

Adora

*frowns and sighs* His Man is dead. My best friend is dead, he’s actually dead and now I don’t know what to do. *she shrugs and acts stressed out* I can’t let the public know about this! I need to keep this a secret. Oh jeez, what’ll I do…?

 

Catra

*jumps onto the stage* Hey, She Ray. 

 

Adora

*turns around and points at Catra* No! Leave, you villain! You killed my best friend.

 

Catra

*pretends to be confused* Whom?

 

Adora

I literally saw you kill His Man less than five minutes ago! Me and him always came here when one of us got hurt and now he’s _dead_ because of _you!_

 

Catra

*rolls eyes* Ugh, he’s so dramatic with the formalities. His Man? Older siblings, am I right? Just call him Adam.

 

Adora

*eyes widen* He never told me his name! You can’t go around name bombing! The best part of being best friends was we never knew each other in real life! What the heck are you thinking? Oh crap, you killed your brother!

 

Catra

*waves her off* Whatever. I have two more. You learn not to get attached to people when you’re in this kind of business.

 

Adora

 _He was my best friend!_ You literally killed my best friend and your own brother? The public loves him! His Man is a symbol of hope! And _I’m_ not going to cause a public panic so I will gladly love it if you _backed off!_

 

Catra

Oh, so you’re going to keep this a secret?

 

Adora

I am not going to let everyone freak out because their favorite is dead. You can either leave or let me mourn!

 

Catra

If you didn’t even know Adam’s name until I showed up then I don’t think you’re really all that good friends.

 

Adora

Because we’re SUPERHEROES and we had to keep it a secret from everybody including each other! We had to protect our friends and family from this world, aka we couldn’t let them get to you.

 

Catra

*shakes head in annoyance* Please. Adam has known who I am since we first started. I knew him the second I saw him fight.

 

Adora

*drops her voice* Why _are_ you guys on different sides? What drove you to kill your own blood?

 

Catra

*goes quiet and looks down. When she looks back up at Adora, she’s suddenly angry* It’s none of your business!

 

Adora

*flinches and puts hands up in defense* Alright, jeez. I was just curious as to why Adam’s sister decided to kill him.

 

Catra

You don’t really have to get involved in my family business. As close as you two are-

 

Adora

*talking over Catra but Catra doesn’t stop talking* _were_

 

Catra

-you weren’t related. So shut up and-

 

Adora

Why are you even here?

 

Catra

*smiles and looks pleased* Glad you asked! I-

 

Adora

You’ve literally killed my superhero partner why am I listening?

 

Catra

*under breath* Does she ever quit? *clears throat* Can I be brutally honest here?

Adora

You’re brutal. You’ve been pretty honest this whole time. *narrows eyes and starts talking faster* Or at least I think you’ve been. Maybe you’re just a liar and you’ve been lying to me this whole time! How do I know you and His Man are related? How do I know he’s dead? *gasp* Where are you holding His Man?

 

Catra

*backs away* Woah there man. Trust me. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t. You’re not a superhero. You won’t ever be one. You’re the sidekick. You’re the partner in this situation.

 

Adora

...I know.

 

Catra

So why are you getting so defensive?

 

Adora

Because…. Because….

 

Catra

*laughs* See, you don’t even know. Now shut up and let me explain the reason I’m here-

 

Adora

If you and His Man are actually related, then what’s his favorite color?

 

Catra

*raises an eyebrow* Are you being for real?

 

Adora

*takes sword she’s been hiding* Answer the question!

 

Catra

*puts hands up in defense and starts shouting* Down boy, down!

 

Adora

*also starts shouting* Answer the question man! My best friend is dead now because of you! Tell me why I shouldn’t throw my sword at you _this. Second._

 

Catra

*puts hands down and rolls eyes* If you must, Adam’s favorite color is purple. Now, can I please-

 

Adora

Lucky guess. Favorite number?

 

Catra

*groans* Ugh! You are _insufferable._ His jersey number at school was eight so eight?

 

Adora

What’d he play?

 

Catra

*eye roll* Baseball

 

Adora

Position?* when Catra pauses, Adora starts to wave sword* Answer the question before I-

 

Catra

He was a freaking catcher now,  *takes out a sword too cause ms gerber said no weapons* Can I explain please?

 

Adora

*backs away* Is that what you used to kill Adam? 

 

Catra

*smiles* There’s a reason this is my most dangerous weapon. I’ve killed the heart of this stupid city. I killed Shadow Weaver's pride and joy. There’s so much more to Adam’s murder than you can even begin to understand.

 

Adora

*lowers head* Why are you here?

 

Catra

*lowers sword* Thank you so much for asking! Remember how I said I still got two more siblings? Yeah, one of them is my older sister. She’s getting married next week and I’m _not_ going alone.

 

Adora

*realization dawns on her* You want me to go to your sister’s wedding with you?!

 

Catra

*shrugs* I need someone to go with!

 

_Adora_

_You killed my best friend!_ Why would I ever go to a wedding with you!? You’re the last person I would ever help out!

 

Catra

*looks hurt for a second but it disappears as soon as it appears* I know something you don’t want getting into the public.

 

Adora

*crosses arms* And what exactly is that?

 

Catra

*smirks* I know that, ahem, His Man is dead. I know you were planning on keeping it a secret and pretending to be him so you wouldn’t cause public panic.

 

Adora

*realizes she’s stuck* And what would you do if I don’t agree to go to this wedding with you?

 

Catra

I have a few “ins” as you’d call it at the Bright Moon Pass. I could tell them that Force Captain *lowers voice* that’s me, has killed His Man. They’ll all hate his trusty sidekick for getting him killed. They won’t trust you to be a sidekick or superhero. Nada.

 

Adora:

What if, hypothetically, I do go to this wedding with you?

 

Catra:

*smiles* Then your secret stays a secret. We both go on with our lives except it’s no longer fights with my brother. It’s me and you on opposite sides.

 

Adora

You’re right… It’s not me assisting Adam anymore. It’s me *makes eye contact with Kiara* fighting _you._

 

Catra

*shrugs* Eh, might be better for you. The reason Adam died is because he always held back. Me? I had no hesitation. I never showed any mercy. Why should I?

 

Adora

You killed him on purpose? Or was it all fun and games until someone ended up dead?

 

Catra

*shrugs and smiles to change topic* Well, I mean if you go to this wedding with me then I’ll show you a week mercy period. After that, it’s a free for all.

 

Adora

Why would I ever go to a wedding with you?

 

Catra

Because… you don’t want me to reveal your secret.

 

Adora

*pause* Got me there.

 

Catra

So… You gonna go?

 

Axons 5**o saw were

NO! You killed my best friend! I will never go anywhere with you.

 

Adora

*shrugs* Alright then. When you’re arrested because… Maybe the story was changed? Oh no, what a tragedy! His Man killed by She Ray! What a headline.

 

Adora 

*groans* What do you want from me?

 

Catra

I am going to have an _aneurysm!_ I am not going to show up to this wedding by myself. Scorpia would eat my alive. I’m here so I can show my family that I actually have friends.

 

Adora

I am not your friend. You killed mine!

 

Catra

Look, I don’t want to be your friend either. I just need you for this one occasion. I need to look good. After we’ll go back to killing each other. Now, c’mon.

 

Adora

So if I were to somehow agree to go to this stupid wedding, then you’ll know my identity.

 

Catra

And you’ll know mine. Neither of us lose or gain anything.

 

Adora

You have a point…

 

Catra

Great! So it’s next week and-

 

Adora

Hold up. I still haven’t agreed to anything. I said you’ve got a point. Never said yes to something this atrocious

 

Catra

I am going to shoot you! What is it going to take to convince you to go with me?

 

Adora

Why do you need to impress your family so badly?

 

Catra

I don’t owe you anything. I made my decision for what side I settled on. If anything, _you_ owe _me._ You have to go with me to the wedding unless you want me spilling your secret.

 

Adora

*whispers* Damn it. *clears throat and speaks up again* I am not going anywhere with you until you explain to me your motives.

 

Catra

*drops head* We had different views on issues. My family always loved Adam. They always saw me as a rebel. I got angry. I wanted to get the attention from my family so I started crime. Adam decided to fight me because he _always_ has to be the good kid.

 

Adora

So… you weren’t in this because you were some greedy person who wanted money or something?

 

Catra

Well I wouldn’t say I’m not greedy. I joined this lifestyle because I wanted the attention. But, when Hordak Industries was trying out his thing that teleported people and it exploded, me and Adam were arguing and our origin story begins... 

Adora

So _that’s_ how you got your powers? From the Hordak Industries explosion two years back? I was always curious but Adam never explained it to me. The only reason I’ve survived being a sidekick because I… bench press. No powers. Just mad muscle. *flexes*

 

Catra

*looks disturbed* Please don’t do that at the wedding that you’re going to be forced to go to.

 

Adora

As sad as your sob story is-

 

Catra

*interrupting* Right! I know! I’ve got a pretty hardcore origin story. My background is just super depressing. You should go to the wedding with me just because you feel so bad for me.

 

Adora

No! *starts shouting* I haven’t agreed to anything yet!

 

Catra

Well then would you _like_ me to tell the entire city and then some that you killed the literal love of their lives!? Their only source of hope?!

 

Adora

*shouting* You are _so_ annoying!

 

Catra

*also shouting* Great! You’re just as annoying as I am! I think you’re scared of me! That’s why you won’t go to the wedding!

 

Adora

*more shouting* I am not scared of you!

 

Catra

*we're still shouting* Prove it!

 

Adora

*shouting again* Do what?! Punch you!?

 

Catra

*continue shouting* No! Go to the wedding with me!

 

Adora

*still shouting* You want me to go to the wedding so I can prove I’m not scared of you!?

 

Catra

*shouting* Yes!

 

Adora

*I guess more shouting* Fine! I’ll go to the stupid wedding!

 

Catra

*smiles* Great! I’ll pick you up here at two thirty next Friday!

 

Adora

Oh man what did I agree to…

 

Catra

*smiles* Hey, Adora? It was nice to meet you. *leaves*

 

Adora

*takes a pause then realizes that Catra knows her name and identity* Wait, she knows my name? Oh shit! 

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK MAN ADAM AND CATRA HAD TO BE SIBLINGS OR MY SCENE WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED
> 
> So this is my script I wrote with my partner for theatre. It's basically incomplete because our scene had to be a maximum of ten minutes so we has to cut A LOT of stuff out so now it's only seven. If things seem weird, it's cause this isn't the full thing. 
> 
> But yeah. Our end of the year project was to create a minimum of five minutes scene which another group will perform while we direct. It's pretty fun, actually. The whole memorization process tho?? Not fun. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to share my script because honestly?? It didn't really feel right holding out on this stupid gem 💀 The names had to be changed slightly so my theatre teacher wouldn't recognize it but also it's not completely different. I'm pretty sure she's never even HEARD of the she ra, or even the original, so who knows. 
> 
> So yeah that's that and I'll try to record my actors because they interpret this as HILARIOUS. Like we're in the blocking process and it's the funniest fucking thing ever. 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr - heeyycatra
> 
> :)


End file.
